ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Protocide
Clint McIntyre was court-martialed after murdering his commanding officer but avoided punishment by agreeing to be experimented on as one of the early pre-developed serums made by Doctor Erskine of Project: Rebirth. Due to McIntyre's physical superiority to Steve Rogers, some of Project: Rebirth believed McIntyre was who should be receiving the finalized Super-Soldier Serum over the frail and weak Rogers. One rebellious member of the team stole a prototype of the Super-Soldier Serum from it's creator Abraham Erskine and gave it to McIntyre who became incredibly strong and fast. However, McIntyre did not receive the complete treatment including the Vita-Rays and as a result he went mad and murdered several officers before collapsing from heart stress. McIntyre was placed in jail, where he would stay for a number of years until HYDRA operatives acting inside SHIELD placed him in cold storage. 70 years after WW2, Clint was unfrozen and treated with the latest version of the Super Soldier Serum, but as a side effect of the new treatment Clint lost his memories which HYDRA saw as a advantage.They then fed him lies about his origin and manipulated him into believing Captain America had stolen his position. They also convinced him that SHIELD was their enemies and rechristened their soldier as Protocide, arming him with a shield which slightly resembled that of Captain America. Powers and Abilities * Super Soldier Serum: McIntyre possesses various enhanced physical attributes after ingesting a variant of the Super Soldier Serum. However, McIntyre was only exposed to one of the three stages of the serum, and the variant he received was missing portions that were present in the perfected sample that Steven Rogers I received in order to become Captain America. McIntyre was already in a healthy and well conditioned physical condition prior to receiving the unrefined enhancement serum but the serum did actually "kill" him, shutting down his body into a long term susani state (not true death as his body did not decompose despite being in inactive status for decades before World War II until recent time). It was unclear if AIM did any later refinements to stabilize the chemicals in his body to work like those in Rogers I's body. But it is clear that McIntyre has at least matching active capabilities to Rogers I as shown while in direct combat with Captain America, despite being actually superhuman in strength, speed and endurance. ** Superhuman Strength: Protocide in the "handbooks" is superhumanly strong. ** Superhuman Speed: Protocide can run and move at speeds that are superior to and beyond the physical capabilities of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: McIntyre's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for an undetermined long period of time (some estimate about 3 hours) before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: McIntyre's bodily tissues are somewhat harder and more resistant to certain forms of injury than those of a normal human. He can withstand powerful impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong foe, that would either severely injure or kill a normal human while sustaining little to no injury himself. ** Superhuman Agility: Protocide's ability, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Protocide's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Category:Villains Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:HYDRA Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:Soldiers Category:Terrorists